


ZenEszméletlen, avagy a felejtés átka

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	ZenEszméletlen, avagy a felejtés átka

Vannak dolgok, melyekről az emberek nem beszélnek, s még a madarak sem csiripelnek, különböző indíttatásokból: nem akarnak reá emlékezni, vagy szimplán csak elfelejtették. Pedig a gyökerekre illik emlékezni. 

Mióta Roderich az eszét tudta, szerelmes volt a zenébe. Már igazán nem emlékezett arra, hogyan is történt a dolog... Mostanra viszont az egész életét átszőtte. Egyszerűen ez lett az életstílusa, már ha mondhatom ilyetén módon. 

Most épp leült a zongorával szomszédos karszékébe, mely épp megfelelő rálátást biztosított a tükörből reflektálódó naplementére, miközben magát is látta, s a kis földgömbjében tartott szíverősítőjét is elérte. Minden klappolt melankólikus elmélkedéséhez. Épp ezért késlekedés nélkül el is kezdte... Engedte, hogy az alkohol elmossa szigorú mentális pajzsait, s utat nyitott gondolatai szabad szárnyalásának. 

Ahogy vizuális fókusza elveszett, úgy koncentrálódott az emlékképeket mozgató. Szépen lassan elöntötték, csapongva itt-ott útközben. Szinte egy időgépben érezte magát, ahogy zenei karrierjét, vagyis találóbb lenne azt mondani, hogy életművét, visszafelé nézte. Szívének roppant kedves dolgok jutottak most eszébe...

Időérzékét is elvesztette, így nem tudta mennyi idővel később megérkezett egy olyan gondolatfolyamba, melyet jó ideje elfelejtett. Vagy talán eltemetett? Igazság szerint lényegtelen, bármelyik is legyen a fennálló helyzet.

A forrásnál volt. Ahol elkezdődött számára ez az életre szóló utazás. Felrémlett arca előtt a személy, aki megtanította az alapokra, aki ösztönözte, hogy elkezdje, majd biztosra ment, hogy folytatja. Nem is tudta, hogy volt képes ezt elfelejteni. A szigorú, de mégis lágy szavait, mely útmutatást adott neki, ami olyan puhává és szenvedélyessé vált, valahányszor gazdája a számára oly kedves zenéről beszélt... Senki sem volt hozzáfogható ilyen téren. Roderich nem volt biztos abban, hogy ismert nála elkötelezettebb zenészt. Aki oly odaadóan űzte volna a mesterségét, oly magabiztos volt, s inspiráló, tökéletesen tisztában volt a saját tehetségével és potenciáljával, mégis ez egyike volt azon kevés dolognak, amivel nem dicsekedett. 

Furcsa ember volt a tanára. Mégis, felnézett rá, talán épp ezért. Erős kézzel fogta, mikor kottáról volt szó... Igazság szerint, eleinte nem akarta megtanulni a zenei ábécét Roderich... S a kottaolvasást sem találta szórakoztatónak... Igazi lázadó gyermek volt akkor. Mosollyal töltötte el az emléke az érzésnek. 

S ott volt, ahogy engedte, hogy kitombolja magát a hangszereken, olyan hamisan játszva, ahogy csak akart, de utána keményen kicsikarta belőle, hogy tisztességesen is tudjon mindenen játszani, amit ő jónak látott. Tőle tanulta meg a zene nyelvét. 

Egészen addig nem is vette olyan komolyan, nem vetette bele magát lelkesen, mígnem egyszercsak látta úgy istenigazából zenélni a férfit. Ott abban a szentséges pillanatban minden megszűnt számára, csak mestere létezett s a világuk az általa teremtett melódia volt. Ah, régi szép idők... Attól kezdve, hogy látta, mily örömet adhat ez, fáradtságot nem ismerve fogott bele a végeláthatatlan gyakorlásba, s mesterévé vált a választott hangszerének, a zongorának.  Természetesen tudott játszani más hangszereken is, de egyszerűen azok nem adták meg azt a pluszt, ami jelen volt kedves billentyűs zeneszerszámánál.

Még mindig szinte érezte azt a borzongást, amit az jelentett, mikor tanárával együtt teremtett muzsikát. Szinte olyan volt, mintha egy saját és különbejáratú világot varázsoltak volna maguknak, egyszerűen szavakkal leírhatatlan.

Fülébe csengett mesterének fuvolajátéka, ahogy legendás ujjai keringőztek a karcsú ezüsttesten... Ahogy vörös szeme élvezettel villogott, hogy szállt elefántcsontszín haja, ahogy a dallammal együtt mozgott...

Igen, az emberek gyakran hajlamosak elfelejteni, még maga Roderich is, hogy őt, a zene egyik vezető egyéniségének tartott valakit, nem más tanította meg zenélni, mint Gilbert Beilschmidt. 


End file.
